


That Good

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	That Good

**Title:** That Good  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Knife  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

That Good

~

“Potter’s manners are absolutely atrocious,” Pansy whinged.

Draco rolled his eyes. “They’re not that bad.”

“Yes they are,” she said. “Weren’t you watching? He used his salad knife for his bread and his fish fork for his chicken. Is it too much to ask that he learn basic table manners?”

“Actually,” Draco said, “I’ve found that there are more important things to life than cutlery.”

“Yes, you’ve made that clear,” Pansy sniffed. “Is the sex that good?”

Just then, Harry walked by, trailing a hand over Draco’s shoulders. Draco shivered and smiled.

Pansy sighed. “I suppose that answers my question.”

~


End file.
